Dragon's Angel
by Dragons Angel
Summary: If heaven were to collide with hell,sparks would surely fly. When Draco meets Heaven-Lee, it seems to cause the same affect. Meanwhile, everyone stands back and watches while all heaven & hell break loose! *Finished!!* Please review!
1. Just Heaven-Lee

****

Dragon's Angel

Chapter 1

"Just Heaven-Lee"

She stepped off the Hogwarts Express sometime in the late evening with the rest of the students attending Hogwarts. She wore black robes just like the rest of them, she carried similar trunks full of her belongings, and she even had a wand-just like the rest. Yet that is where the similarities stopped and Jay-Lee became unique. She was an exchange student from the U.S., her accent was nothing remotely like theirs, and she was not delighted to be here, unlike the rest, because she knew she wouldn't fit in.

__

"Shut up Jay-Lee", she thought to herself, "_you don't like to fit in remember? You love to be different. So think of this as a great opportunity instead of an uncomfortable situation."_

She followed the fifth years up to the castle as she watched the first years have to row themselves by boat. 

"_Thank God I'm not them." _She almost smiled, and then quickly changed her mind. She felt she had nothing to smile about. For someone who was normally happy and "all smiles" she could have passed for the words most depressed witch at this point in time. 

"Hi, are you a first year?" A girl about five inches taller than her questioned. "Because they are over there. We are the fif-" 

"No I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I'm a fifth year too. I'm just really short." Jay-Lee quickly cut the girls words off.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you before so I assumed you were. I'm Hermione Granger. Top of my class for four straight years going on five, hopefully."

"Nice." Jay-Lee said almost sarcastically. " I'm Heaven-Lee Jade Carter, Jay-Lee for short. I'm an exchange student from the U.S."

"I thought so..." Jay-Lee gave Hermione a questioning glance. "I mean because of your accent and all. I didn't mean you looked different or anything." Hermione looked at her and slightly blushed as she hoped she hadn't offended this new girl on her first day. 

" It should bring me my share of laughs. I'm sure everyone will love to pick on the new girl." Jay-Lee sighed as though she really didn't care yet did at the same time.

The crowd they had been following suddenly stopped. "Well, we're here." Hermione pointed ahead of them at the castle doors right in front of the crowd of fifth years. 

Jay-Lee stood in ah as she took the castle-like-school's silent beauty all in at once. It was like an enchanted castle out of the pages of a fairy tale. Great towers shot threw the night air making it look as if it ended among the stars, she saw many lights in the windows which gave off a mysterious yet warm glow, and the entire place looked as if it were stuffed to the brim with magic and fun. 

__

"This place might not be so bad after all." she thought . Then she smiled for the first time since she left her grandfather at platform 9 3/4. She breathed deeply as if to take in even more of the school and then followed the crowed inside. The place was perfect. Words truly failed it. 

She followed the crowed into the Great Hall and stood breathless as she stared at the many stars of the enchanted ceiling. 

"Wowwww..." She mumbled as she gazed at the most incredible room she had ever been in in her life.

"It's perfect, isn't it? I never get enough of it." Hermione brought Jay-Lee back to reality.

"It's great." Jay-Lee half smiled a Hermione.

"Welcome to yet another wonderful year here at Hogwarts." A comforting voice exclaimed. It was almost as soothing as her grandfathers' voice. It came from a very interesting looking man who she automatically knew was Professor Dumbledore. "I welcome you first years and ask you to come forward so we can begin the sorting ritual."

She watched the faces of the half-terrorized looking children as they scrambled to the front. There was an old hat on a three-legged stool in the middle of the crowed. She heard names being called out and saw each child slowly sit on the stool and put on the hat. It was sort of funny watching them look as if they were about to fall over with fear. 

"What are they being sorted into?" She asked Hermione not taking her eyes off the child who was now apparently hiding under the hat and holding onto it for dear life as it yelled "huffnfluff' or something crazy like that. 

"Oh they are sorting them into the four different houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, " Hermione made a gagging sort of expression before half growling, "and Slytherin."

"I take it Slytherin is the one I should steer clear of, right?" Jay-Lee lifted an eyebrow at Hermione and sort of gave a lopsided smirk to let her know she wasn't taking Slytherin seriously at all.

"Really, you should steer clear of the Slytherins. I don't know what house you will be put in, but you don't want to be put with them. Keep your distance and what ever you do, no matter what the circumstances, never EVER trust one." Hermione was looking at Jay-Lee as if she were a mother telling a child the dangers of playing with rattlesnakes or black widows or other evil things. 

"Damn are they really that bad?" Jay-Lee looked as if wasn't completely convinced. 

"Yes! Especially Draco Malfoy." Hermione pointed at a boy with paler-than-pale skin and platinum blond hair. "He is terrible. You won't believe the nerve that prick has. It's enough to make anyone want to kill his ass." Hermione looked over at Jay-Lee wanting to see her response to her previous comment. But Jay-Lee wasn't paying her any attention. She was staring at Draco as if her eyes were glued to him.

"Oh no, snap out of it girl. What did I just tell you? Don't go there!" 

"Well I can tell he is a prick, he makes that obvious, but MAN why does he gotta be so FINE?!" Jay-Lee practically yelled as she grabbed her chest and heaved a sigh. 

"Oh he's gorgeous, anyone in their right mind can see that, but sometimes the most beautiful things can be the most deadly." Hermione said as she patted Jay-Lee on the back.

"Miss Carter, I'm pleased to see you made it here!" Jay-Lee heard the soft yet firm voice of the head master and turned to give him her attention. "How was your trip on the Hogwarts Express? Pleasant, I hope." He smiled warm heartedly at her.

"My trip was fine. Very comfortable. Thank you for asking." Jay-Lee may have been an up beat and slightly sarcastic teenager but she was well raised with fantastic manners. She returned Dumbledore's smile.

"That is wonderful to hear my dear. Now we have a few things to get out of the way so you can enjoy the great feast."

Jay-Lee glanced around to see that everyone was now practically inhaling food from four big tables. Jay-Lee returned her gaze to the professor and nodded to show she understood. Hermione motioned to a table and mouthed that she was going to eat.

"Miss Carter, we need to place you in the house that best suits you. Do you mind putting on the Thinking Cap?" He held up the old dirty hat that had been on the little stool earlier. 

"That is perfectly fine with me sir." She motioned for it to be placed on her head. 

Dumbledore did so and tugged gently on her arm motioning for her to sit down. The hat almost covered her eyes and tilted to the side just a bit. Suddenly it started talking to itself.

"Hmmm... I am seriously thinking Gryffindor..." the hat began to mumble. "Well I know you think that Draco is interesting but you definitely go in Gryffindor. Is that ok? Oh never mind asking you I know it's ok, you don't care as long as you are in the same house as Hermione Granger. So Gryffindor it is then."

"GRYFFiNDOR!" The hat shouted rather loudly.

The hat was taken from her head revealing Dumbledores smile. 

"Well Gryffendor it is, it surly didn't take a long to figure out. You may go eat now. Hermione will show you everything you need to know." With that he excused himself and went to join the other teachers.

Jay-Lee turned and walked to where Hermione was sitting.

"So you got put in Gryffindor? Perfect! You are going to have a blast. It's off the chain!" Hermione exclaimed as she scooted over to give Jay-Lee room to squeeze in. 

As she sat down she noticed a girl sitting next to Draco at the Slytherin table. She seemed to be talking his ear off while hanging all over his arm. This seemed to annoy him but he didn't say anything. 

"Who is that girl that is drooling all over Draco?" She questioned as she watched him getting even more annoyed. 

"That's Pansy Parkinson," Hermione explained looking over at where Jay-Lee was staring. "She is Draco fan number one. Obsessed to no end. She even calls him 'Drackie-poo'! It's pitiful if you ask me. She does have one thing going for her though." Hermione mumbled as she leaned towards Jay-Lee. "She has an excellent taste in clothing. Nobody seems to be able to compete with her style."

Jay-Lee grinned at this remark. Out of everything in Jay-Lee's life her style seemed to stand out the most. She always wore the most interesting clothes and the most daring ones. 

"No problem 'Mione. Gotcha covered." She smiled at the girl beside her who looked a little confused. "I'll show you in a little bit."

She heard Dumbledore's voice again but he was directing most of his speech to the first years and so she turned back to Hermione. She seemed to be deep in conversation with two other boys. One she knew right off was the oh-so-famous Harry Potter. The other one had bright orange red hair and freckles everywhere. 

Noticing that Jay-Lee was staring at her, Hermione began to introduce her to Harry and her other friend, Ron.

"Nice to meet you." Jay-Lee didn't know what else to say. Just as she was about to ask how long this feast lasted she heard a teacher tell the Perfects to take the groups to there right houses. She got up and followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry who were still deep in conversation, along with the rest of the group as they headed toward Gryffindor tower. 

They got to a portrait of the Fat Lady and came to a stop. "Flubberworm" she heard the Perfect ahead of her shout. The portrait swung open revealing a comfortable looking room. She learned that this was the common room and quickly learned where the fifth year girls dorm was. 

She quickly took off her robes revealing a stunning outfit underneath. It consisted of a short black skirt (almost too short) made of a sort of coarse fabric. There were hints of thin silver string woven threw it. Her shirt was made of a silky silver fabric that almost felt like water except for the fact that it was dry. It only had thin straps holding it on her shoulders although they weren't very visible. Over this she wore an over jacket sort of thing that was woven in spider web patterns and lay open in the front. This was just a few inches longer than her skirt. She wore black fishnet pantyhose and black shoes with a 2 1/2-inch heel. 

"I stand corrected." She heard Hermione comment and the rest of the girls turned to look at Jay-Lee. "You seriously can compete with Pansy's style. In fact, that outfit puts a lot of her wardrobe to shame I think."

She noticed a few girls nodding their heads. 

"This is nothing, really. I threw this on at the last minute." Jay-Lee tried to be humble.

"Well," Hermione began, "Pansy is going to have a fit and I for one am going to love that shit!" 

~*~

Even after everyone else was "dead to the world" Jay-Lee still lay tossing and turning. 

__

"Why did the Thinking Cap make note of the fact that I think Draco is interesting? Was it considering putting me in Slytherin? Why did it matter what I thought of Draco? I don't know him at all. I have a feeling I'm not going to like him either. So what was the big deal?" Questions flooded her mind.

"Forget it." She mumbled and crawled out of bed. She threw on her outfit she had worn earlier with her robes over it, placed her hair in a sloppy bun on top of her head, glanced back to make sure no one was awake to ask questions, and then hopped out of the portrait hole. She got out of the Fat Lady's range of sight so she wouldn't see who woke her. She didn't know quite where she was going, but she went quietly as she studied her surroundings with what little moonlight that was coming threw the windows. She was lost in a daze when she heard someone coming toward her.

"Are you a pureblood?" A mocking tone cut the silence sharply, making Jay-Lee jump.

"Draco." She whispered as she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Oh wait, you're an American exchange student. That means it doesn't matter how pure your blood is, everyone knows all Americans are trash." He let out an evil laugh at his own comment.

Suddenly she understood what Hermione was talking about. "You know Draco, in the words of the awesome Julia Stiles, 'You talk a lot of shit for someone who never says anything.'" With this she turned and walked away.

After she rounded the next corner she took off her robes, let down her hair, and sighed as she felt much better with out all those heavy garments on. Before she realized, another person was making their way down the corridor. This time it wasn't Draco, it was Pansy. She was obviously looking for Draco though. 

"Who the hell are you?" Pansy questioned Jay-Lee nastily when she noticed her standing there. 

"None of your business if you can't ask me nicer." Some of these people could seriously get on her nerves. She walked away from Pansy but stopped when she heard an all too rude remark from her.

"You have a lot of nerve bitch. And what's up with what you're wearing? Everybody knows I dress the best so don't make me laugh by telling me you're mudblood ass is going to try to dress better!" That was too much for Jay-Lee who turned around, walked quietly over to Pansy, grabbed her by the collar off her robe, and shoved her against the wall she was standing by.

"Look bitch," She said in such a calm voice it was hard to even tell she was mad. "Wear I come from, back in AMERICA, snobby bitches like you get their stupid asses killed with comments like that. As far as mudblood goes, my bloodline is so clean that I could have so-called "high society" snobs like you kissing my feet. So don't think for a second that I won't break you ass in half. I may have grown up gracefully and I may be small but I didn't grow up stupid and bitches like you don't bother me a bit. About what I wear, well you can go to HELL because I wear what I want. About me having a lot of nerve, hell yeah I do. But I also have something you don't have- **sense**. If I were you, I'd get some and stay the hell out of my way." Jay-Lee let go of Pansy and walked the other way. She was so mad that she didn't even care if Pansy had her wand out. She just kept walking.

After she heard Pansy go the other way she turned around herself and walked back. Though right before she turned the corner she heard two voices and had to stop herself from walking right out from behind the wall she was next to.

"Have you seen the new girl Drackie-pooh?" She heard Pansy's high-pitched whining voice ask.

"What about her?" Draco questioned. "She has messy hair and a funny accent, that's all I saw."

"Oh, well all right. I need to go to bed now. Are you coming Drackie?" This was enough to make Jay-Lee want to throw up.

"I will be up in a second. I have to do something first."

She heard Pansy sigh, make a kiss noise, and walk away. She suddenly smiled. _"I'll show him I have more than messy hair and a funny accent." _she thought to herself as she walked right out from behind the wall and straight by Draco. 

With his back turned toward her, he began to hiss, "Trash what are you still doing-" with his arms crossed he turned around and his eyes widened. "Whoa." He watched her walk by with his mouth open and his eyes still bulging. He kept looking as he could only see the back of her now.

"Draco, stop starring at my ass!" Jay-Lee was ready to fight and Draco was well aware of this. 

"I can look at what ever I want bitch." This sent Jay-Lee over once again and she stopped abruptly and walked straight back to where Draco was standing.

"This isn't a game Draco so so stop playing."

"Oh but it is a game." Draco said smoothly. 

"I don't play games Draco, and if I did, I wouldn't play nice."

"I never play nice." Draco hissed once more.

"All right Draco, you want game? You got game. But we aren't going to be playing your games, we're playing mine. If you don't like that well tough shit and fair warning: Stay out of my way."

"You're on bitch."

"By the way, my name is Jay-Lee and next time you call me "bitch", I swear I'll kill you." Needing to say no more Jay-Lee grabbed her robe which was on the floor and walked back to Gryffindor tower where she muttered the word "flubberworm" and went straight in and up to her bed where she quickly fell asleep, not even bothering to undress.


	2. Oh-So-Daring

Chapter 2

"Oh-So-Daring"

The next few weeks flew by and to Jay-Lee's surprise, she hadn't heard a word from Draco nor Pansy. Hermione had been right when she said that being in Gryffindor was off the chain. The teens at this school were rather wild and you wouldn't believe the crazy things they did. When she first heard of Hogwarts she had been lead to believe it was filled with extremely boring people. What a lie that had been! She was starting to love the crazy conversations she had with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ron's little sister Ginny. They were nothing like you would think.

She was standing in the library reading up on anything that had to do with potions. Professor Snape was seriously hard on her. If she didn't get any better at mixing ingredients Snape would embarrass her once again. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Jay-Lee! WHAT IS UP?!" She whirled around to see Fred starring at her with a huge grin on his face. He was clearly making it obvious that he was checking her out.

She laughed. "Fred what are you doing handsome?" She used an over exaggerated accent.

"It's Saturday, what are you doing in the boring ol' library for? You aren't pulling a "Hermione" on me are you?" 

"I'm trying to keep Snape from jumping my ass in Potions again. What are you doing in here if you think this place is so boring huh?" Jay-Lee gave him a playful push and he pretended to lose his balance.

"First of all it's impossible to keep Snape of your back. The reason I am in here is to ask you if you want to join everyone tonight in the common room to play "Truth or Dare"? It's a little juvenile, I know. But who cares? Sometimes it can get a little _crazy_ too!" He gave her a lopsided grin that let her know he meant 'crazy' in a dirty way.

"Hmmm... who all is going to be playing this game?"

"Well only a few fifth, sixth, and seventh years from Gryffindor. I think George got a little over-excited and invited some people from the other houses. Even Slytherin! They probably won't show though." It was clear that Fred didn't want all those people from other houses coming in their common room. 

"Count me in, I guess." Jay-Lee said with a sigh. "I'm always willing to try new things at least once, twice if it's fun." With this she grinned.

"See you then Baby Girl!" Then Fred left the library.

__

"Did you just agree to play a "crazy" game of 'Truth or Dare'? You did! Well well, this should be interesting." She half laughed at her drastic decision. It felt good to be a little wild. After all (Though no one really knew it), being wild was what she did best!

~*~

Jay-Lee left the library at about 10:30 p.m. She hoped she wouldn't be late for the plans she had made with Fred. Looking down at her outfit she sighed and decided it would have to do. She was dressed in a plaid blue and white skirt, a white button down shirt with 3/4 sleeves, knee high white stockings and dark navy blue shoes. Her hair was twisted up in a bun secured with a pencil and she was wearing reading glasses. (She wore them more for the "smart" look than for her actual vision). 

When she entered the common room she saw about twenty people in a large circle. Most of them were from Gryffindor, but she saw a few Ravenclaw's along with some Hufflepuff's. She had just about decided that no one from Slytherin had come when she noticed Draco and Pansy on the far side of the circle. 

__

"That prick! He even had the nerve to bring that snob along with him." She saw him smile an evil smile as she walked over and sat down next to Hermione.

"Ok," George began. "is everyone here? I guess so. I'll go first. Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Good choice. Ummmm... I dare you to kiss Lavender."

Jay-Lee watched as Fred jumped up and ran full force over to where a rather scared looking Lavender was sitting. He bent over and kissed her with more force than she expected. This caused her to topple backwards and him to fall on top of her. Everyone laughed hysterically. Fred stood up and gave a bow. When he had returned to his place he looked around seriously. 

"Harry, my man! Truth or dare?" He said slyly. 

"Truth."

"Is it true that you and Cho 'Got your freak on'?!"

Harry blushed a bright tomato red before muttering the word 'no'. A few people screamed "yeah right" and some one threw a sock at him, nailing him in the side of the head. 

~*~

This went on for a while and Jay-Lee was in a rather dreamy daze.

"Pansy, truth or dare?" This caused Jay-Lee to sit up suddenly, pressing all her attention on Pansy. 

Pansy looked a little annoyed with Fred and growled "Dare". Fred smiled cruelly and dared her to take off her shirt. This was too much for Jay-Lee who became unable to hide her fits of laughter.

"I will not!" Pansy squealed causing Jay-Lee to flinch.

"It's that or the consequence. Which by the way is to go streaking through the school." George gave and exaggerated sigh, leaving Pansy with no choice.

"Fine." Pansy slowly removed her shirt revealing a baby blue bra and a small, flat stomach. Jay-Lee didn't see why Pansy was so upset since half of the group had been dared to do worse things. Things like lick chocolate off stomachs, chests, and even toes.

"Jay-Lee, truth or dare, since you think everything is so funny." Her voice reminding Jay-Lee of finger nails on a blackboard. 

"Dare. Since you are _obviously _dying to embarrass me bitch." She now had everyone's attention on her, but she really didn't seem to care. She began to wonder if letting Pansy give her a dare was a good idea...

"All right. Since you think you can do anything and everything, why don't you get up and take off some clothes yourself. But wait. I mean get on the coffee table and strip. Take off everything." Pansy smiled as if she were extremely pleased with her choice.

"Pansy, she doesn't have to strip of _everything_." She heard Fred speak up. 

"Fine then. Down to your panties and bra. Go on, do it since you think me having to take of my shirt is so funny." She assumed she had told Jay-Lee to do something she couldn't.

"Ok. That works for me. George could you please put on some music. Something good that I can do this to?" She watched as Pansy almost choked on these words.

"Sure thing."

Jay-Lee stepped up onto the coffee table in the middle of the circle. She had her back turned to Pansy. She was beginning to wonder why Pansy was such an ass when she heard her whispering to Draco.

"That girl couldn't dance if her life depended on it. This should be funny." Jay-Lee didn't even bother turning around.

"Watch me." she whispered as the music started. The beat was rather slow at first. Jay-Lee lazily pulled off her glasses and tossed them at Hermione. She winked and gave a crooked smile. Then she softly pulled the pencil out of her hair allowing it to fall in waves around her shoulders. The music picked up a faster beat and so did Jay-Lee. As she danced she unbuttoned hear shirt and let it fall. She unzipped the back of her skirt but didn't take it off. She just kept on dancing. Finally, she let her skirt slide to the ground. She danced until the music stopped and then ended on her knees still in her panties and bra (which were lacy and white), her stockings, and her shoes. Her hands were supporting her on the table. Her breath was a little uneven. A misty layer of perspiration added a soft shimmer to her skin. People all around had their mouths wide with shock. _"Did I just do that?"_ A whistle and a few applauses answered this thought. 

"Wow! Now that is what I call dancing!" She smiled at the two redhead boys who were apparently in a trance.

Jay-Lee got off the table, breath almost returned to normal. Before she went back to sit down she turned and starred Pansy dead in the face. "Who's laughing now? Bitch." Then she took her seat and watched as Pansy just sat there. Suddenly without warning, Pansy stood up and raced out the portrait hole. To Jay-Lee's surprise, Draco wasn't fallowing her.

After about an hour of watching people accomplish some of the more 'daring' dares, Jay-Lee was summoned back into the game. 

"Heaven-Lee Jade Carter." George had found out her full name and loved to call her out by it. She chose dare once again. It seemed like an eternity while she sat there waiting. She had noticed George glancing from her to Draco. _"Oh shit. What's he going to dare me to do?" _She wasn't exactly thrilled when she heard him say, "Yeah I guess this won't hurt anything. It will probably be funny. Ok I dare you to go sit on Draco's lap." 


	3. Oh-So-Daring Again

*To those of you that liked this, thanks a bunch! For the one's who didn't- I wrote this at 6 in the morning after not sleeping for over 24 hours. Everyone makes mistakes on spelling. I am well aware that I spelled "Gryffindor" wrong. Thanks for pointing it out though cause I fixed it. In this story Draco feel's uncomfortable with Jay-Lee's presence. There for he dogs her. To those who liked it-keep reading and thanks again! For those who don't like, it's simple. Read something else. Plus this is my first story so could you please just back off! Thanks!

Chapter 3

"Oh-So-Daring Again"

"What?! Oh fine!" Jay-Lee decided this was an opportunity to see if Draco was still on for her game or if he was gonna change his mind. She stood up, still only in here "next-to-nothings", and walked across the room to were Draco was sitting. His face was expressionless as she sat down on one of his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't like this but she wanted to see how he acted. She needed to know this in order to figure out her game strategy. She had no affect on him, this much was obvious. She began to lightly trace her nails across the back of his neck. Still nothing.

__

"Fine," she thought as she sat up straight turning her back toward him, _"If he doesn't want to play my game that is just fine. After all I told him I didn't like playing games anyway."_ Jay-Lee's games were nothing like Draco's. While he used words to try to drive someone nuts, she used seduction. It may have seemed "whorish" but she never actually slept with anyone she just drove them over the edge and then declared she had won while leaving them hanging. It was cruel, she knew this, yet no more cruel then some of the words she had heard seep from Draco's lips. 

Just then her breath caught in her throat. He was lightly touching her back with his fingertips. _"Let the game's begin."_ She gave no emotion to his touches and this was obviously having an effect on him because he kept giving irritated sighs.

The game finally ended and to Jay-Lee's surprise she hadn't been dared to do anything else. This had left her in Draco's lap for at least and hour and a half. She smiled to herself because she had really got under his skin by not letting him have any affect on her. She picked up her clothes and watched as everyone left. Then she went up to her room and where she explained to a rather shocked Hermione how she had learned to dance like that. She had learned from her best friend who had decided that being an exotic dancer was going to be her thing to do when she got old enough. She ended up with the rest of the girls in her dorm listening to her.

~*~

Mean while Draco was in the Slytherin common room pacing the floors. He had finally realized what Jay-Lee's "game" was all about. The first to give in would be the one to lose and he couldn't lose. He was now aware that either of them could do anything to try to get the other to give in, but the first to break down and try to go "all the way" would be out of luck as far as winning goes. 

__

"Why does she have to be so damn sexy?" he thought as he punched the wall. He pictured her in his mind. Dark brown satiny waves that slightly curled at the end as they fell a few inches below her shoulders. Eyes that were almost purple with a little green mixed in. He had never seen any quite like them. She was about 5ft. Her entire body seemed almost perfect, covered with creamy skin that held a sunny glow. Even her smile was bright. _"Ok Draco, shit, get a grip. You can overcome anyone and you can definitely win this with no problem."_

He decided to see what she was planning to do and then he would go from there. He reminded himself not to give in and convinced himself it was no problem. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Pansy. She placed her pale lips on his before he realized. He gave in and kissed back, scolding himself the whole time for imagining it was Jay-Lee. _"Her first name is 'Heaven-Lee'," _he thought, trying to keep his mind away from the girl he was still kissing. _"Heaven-Lee. Her name doesn't lie. She is heavenly. She's an angel. A not so innocent one, but still an angel none the less."_

~*~

Jay-Lee lay asleep in her bed, though she wasn't sleeping peacefully. Tossing and turning, kicking and punching the darkness showed her nightmare was a disturbing one. Suddenly she jerked open her eyes and sat up straight. A cold sweat now trickling down her face. She had dreamt she was an angel with beautiful wings. Suddenly out of now where a dragon had begun to chase her. No matter how fast she had ran or flew the dragon had always been right behind her. Just before she had woke up it had covered her in its terrible flamed breath.

__

"Ok Jay-Lee, shit, get a grip. You can overcome anyone and you can definitely win this with no problem." 

She thought, calming herself with the exact words Draco had. She knew she had dreamt of a dragon because that's what "draco" meant. _"Dragon. He's about as bad as a dragon but he's all talk. He can bring it on but I will never let him win." _


	4. So fresh and So Clean

**OK this chapter some stronger sexual content. I tried to make it as *nice* as possible so please bare with me. If you don't like it, please don't read. Please don't start with the whole "Draco would never do that & everyone should know that", again I may give people characteristics they normally wouldn't have. So sorry. For all you sweet people, thank you again!~

Chapter 4

"So Fresh and So Clean"

A few days passed and Jay-Lee was now consumed in her schoolwork. Potions had become a living nightmare and Snape really knew how to get her on edge. Today she had almost told him what to kiss and where to go. Thank God she had held that one in! As far as the rest of her classes went everything was pretty good. Transfiguration was just about her best subject and she absolutely loved Professor McGonagall. Many people didn't seem to see how that was possible. 

Quidditch practice had begun for the four teams at Hogwarts and that seemed to be the center of most conversations. Jay-Lee was well aware of what Quidditch was and she actually liked watching it. On the other hand she didn't care too much for talking about it. So she spent most of the first part of her week hiding in a corner of the library brushing up on Potions. Though her nose was stuck in the huge book "Potions for Dummies", her mind was elsewhere. 

__

"I wonder where Draco's sexy ass is? Shut up Jay-Lee you know he is at Quidditch practice." Her face suddenly brightened. _"I think I'll go watch him practice. I'll bet it's hilarious watching him make a fool of himself." _She let out a laugh and stood up. Draco was really pretty good at Quidditch. When girls where around though, he tried to show off. Usually this ended with him looking like a fool. 

Figuring she would be back she left the book on the table she had been sitting at and walked out of the library quickly.

It was rather late and the air out side was a little cool but Jay-Lee decided she would tough it out instead of going all the way back to Gryffindor tower for her cloak. The wind was mild but she could feel it tugging on her short pale pink dress. She rarely wore pink, but the dress was seriously comfortable so she gave in. It made her look innocent. Short and sweet. She wore white "back-out" tennis shoes along with it, which made her look a little young, but it felt good so she had went with it. Her hair was parted on the side with a small clip adding to the "innocent" look. She felt as though she was giving off a "too perfect" vibe, which didn't bother her at all. 

When she got close to the Quidditch field she noticed that the Slytherin practice was already over. In fact, most of the team had already got showers and were heading back up to the school. She felt a small surge of disappointment which quickly vanished. Replacing it was a mischievous smirk caused by what her eyes were now preying on. Draco was just now heading for the showers. Leaving him as the only one in there.

__

Perfect." she thought as she waited for the last person to disappear into the school. 

As soon as it was safe, she walked right into the boy's showers. The showers where in a small open room all together. There was a small wall separating the showers from the dressing area. 

Jay-Lee reconsidered her decision. _"You can't turn back now. You don't even want to turn back now." _It was true. She liked the thought of what she was about to do. 

She quietly placed her clothes on the bench to her left. Cold air hit her skin causing her to shiver several times. With a sigh walked into the shower room. Without saying a word she found a showerhead on the opposite wall as Draco. He had his back to her and obviously didn't know she was there. More chills came to her when she felt the hot water of the shower she turned on. 

~*~

Draco turned around, thinking that one of his teammates had missed their shower and had come back to take it. When he saw her, her backed turned to him, he almost lost it. She was just standing there as if it was perfectly normal to shower with a boy. Water was running down her back and this just about sent Draco over the edge.

"The girl's showers are in the other building." He said trying not to choke.

"I know." Jay-Lee mumbled still facing away from him. "I like these showers better though."

He turned away. _"Shit! She's just like me- willing to do anything to come out on top. I can beat her at her own game though. I never lose and she will learn the hard way." _With this thought he turned and walked over to her, not even trying to hide his body. He didn't have any reason to anyway.

Jay-Lee felt him standing right behind her and so she turned around and said in her sweetest voice possible, "Hi Draco. Can I help you will something cutie?"

He just stood there. His blond hair was wet and pieces of it were hanging in his face. His gray-blue eyes were icy yet they held a fiery glare. His body, which was quite muscular, was covered in water. He was enough to make a person forget how to breathe. 

"Did you come over here to ask me to wash your back or something?" With that she reached around him and rubbed her hand on the top of his back.

"Wh-whoa hold up." Draco's usual smooth voice came out in a stutter. 

Jay-Lee smiled innocently and backed up. It was hard not to check him out, but she had a strong will and didn't. 

"Let me wash yours." He said. Apparently he had recovered from her touch. "I'm the one with the soap." He held up the bar he had been using while showering himself.

Jay-Lee turned around and motioned for him to do as he had offered. His touch almost made her crazy but she stood there showing no emotions. When he finished she thanked him and went back to showering. 

Suddenly she found herself up against a tile wall with Draco starring her straight in the eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. To her surprise he kissed back. 

When she pulled back he stammered, "I-I-I can't keep from-" but he stopped himself before he said the words that would cause him to lose. With this Jay-Lee grabbed him again and kissed him deeper. His arms went around her upper back and he pulled her close to him. When their body's touched she barely raised her lips enough to whisper, "You are just too much. I don't think I can keep myself away-" she stopped suddenly and gave an evil grin as she slipped out of his grasp.

"Gotcha. Did you really think I would give in that easy?" She smiled and walked out of the shower room. This left Draco seeing red. _"That bitch! She is playing with fire. I almost fell for it too! I almost thought she was going to give in! She'll pay for that one, I'll make sure of that."_

When he came out to dress she was already gone. He couldn't stop wondering how she hadn't got caught. He also couldn't stop replaying their encounter over and over in his head. _"Water running down her back...kissed me...perfect body...STOP IT DRACO!" _He couldn't stand the feeling inside him. It was as if she was still standing there driving him insane. _"She'll pay, oh will she pay!" _This was the only thought left in his head as he headed back to the Slytherin tower.


	5. Wicked Games

Chapter 5

"Wicked Games"

****

Halloween Party

5th - 7th years only

Dress as a "muggle witch/wizard"

October 31st 12 Midnight - 3 a.m.

Hermione read aloud from the small note posted on the board in the Gryffindor common room. Jay-Lee listened and smiled happily. 

"Muggle witch?" Hermione actually had to ask for an explanation on something.

"You know," Jay-Lee began, trying to figure out how to explain it. "how muggles think witches look." Hermione nodded her head and then got a sad look on her face. 

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't have a clue what to wear." Hermione usually made no big deal of events like this but right now she looked as if she could cry. 

Jay-Lee smiled and half hugged her. "I have a ton and a half of clothes. You will be dressed to kill, I promise."

~*~

The next two weeks were extra busy for Jay-Lee. Snape had given her detention for "accidentally" spilling a shrinking potion on Pansy, which had amazingly become a potion to turn her into a rat instead of just shrinking her. It was actually funny to see Pansy running in circles on the floor squeaking. Even Draco had laughed.

After studying every night for over a week a she found the huge Transfiguration test had come sooner than she thought. Somehow she managed to do almost perfect on turning a lamp into a houseplant. She made the next to highest score. Hermione got the highest of course. 

Even Professor Trelawny's classes had been busy. The woman had sworn that she could she Jay-Lee befriending an enemy. This was just another empty prediction as far as Jay-Lee was concerned. She wouldn't EVER befriend Draco and she would die before she became Pansy's friend. 

On top of all this she had been coming up with the perfect outfit for the Halloween party and deciding on what she would dress Hermione up in. 

~*~

Just like everything else, the party came all too soon. She had chosen her and Hermione's outfits but had no idea how she would where her hair. She decided just to wear her pointed witch hat. After they had dressed they stood in front of the mirror while Hermione stammered, "Oh my gosh! This is perfect. I swear you are a freakin' lifesaver!"

"Well I guess we look stunning enough to grace everyone with our presence now." Jay-Lee grabbed Hermione by her arm and pulled her down the stairs.

When the entered the Great Hall Jay-Lee's mouth fell open just as it had when she had first laid eyes on the wonderful room. The lights were out, black lights taking their place. All the decorations were made to glow under them. There was a band playing that consisted of skeletons and ghosts. 

"Oh shit this is bad ass!" Jay-Lee mumbled as she walked around in small circles everywhere. 

Everyone had now noticed her. It never failed to amaze her at how fast she was spotted. 

"Your outfit is awesome." She heard this statement coming from just about everywhere.

She couldn't deny it. Her decision had been great. Her dress was purple and sort of jagged at the bottom, which came to the middle of her thigh. It was also sleeveless and had a v-neck. Purple and white striped stockings came up to her knees and she was wearing black shoes. A black cape topped it all off along with her witches hat which was bent backwards slightly. She had even carried her broom.

Hermione was dressed in a long black dress, which fit her curves. It was simple but it really had a great effect. She too, wore a cape and hat. Jay-Lee had left it simple so that she didn't totally give Hermione a heart attack when she looked in the mirror.

"Shit." she sighed as she went over to get some punch. It had a wicked green glow to it and she almost had second thoughts about drinking it but turned it up anyway. It tasted like kiwi. 

She turned around and made her way into the crowd of people who were dancing to an upbeat song that sounded pretty cool. She closed her eyes and began to dance, letting herself get lost in the music. _"This music makes me feel like I'm floating. Draco has a similar effect." _she couldn't focus on that. _"Keep your mind on putting Draco in his place. I doesn't matter how he makes you feel."_

Just when she was about to come back down to earth and open her eyes, she felt someone behind her. She didn't even bother to look. Two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back up against Draco's chest. She was no longer dancing they just sort of swayed back and forth. 

"Let's get out of here." She heard Draco whisper in her ear. His lips brushing against it. 

"Sure, why not." Her eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them placing her gaze on Draco. He was dressed as a wizard in a long silver robe with purple moons and stars all over it. It accented his perfect skin, hair, and eyes wonderfully.

__

"Whoa shit! Hold up! It should be forbidden for him to look that hot!" Jay-Lee almost laughed at this thought and then turned to follow Draco. No one seemed to notice them leaving and Jay-Lee didn't even bother to tell Hermione, who had been all over Ron for most of the night.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking hand in hand, they reached a corridor that seemed to have been long forgotten. Without warning she dropped her broom, grabbed Draco and backed him up to the wall. She kissed him a passionately as she could while keeping her on self from losing control. 

Before she was even aware of what was going on, her cape and hat had fallen to the floor. Shortly fallowing them was her dress. The whole time she couldn't figure out if she was giving in to him or if he was giving in to her. Soon she had lost her bra also. Her lips never once left Draco's and she was still confused. Suddenly she felt him tug on the elastic of her panties causing them to lightly 'pop' when the came back against her skin. 

He stopped kissing her and began laughing as he walked backward with an awful smirk on his face. He ran his hands threw is silvery blonde hair and hissed, "Gotcha." Before turning around and leaving her alone and half-naked in a strange part of the school. 

She dressed quickly and ran after him. She could barely see his hair shining somewhere ahead of her. 

"This is WAR Draco! You got that? The hell with games! This is war!"

~*~

That night Draco lay in his bed smiling uncontrollably. _"Did you see the look on her face? She was so mad that you didn't give in! That's what she gets for messing with a Malfoy."_ The smile never left his face as he fell into dream.


	6. Snobs & Dragons

Chapter 6

"Snobs and Dragons"

**_ "Run Jay-Lee! Run as far as you can go! I'll chase you to the ends of the earth if I have to! You can't run forever!" Draco was hissing these threats as he flew swiftly threw the air after the angel who seemed to be losing to him. "See you are already getting tired! What makes you think you can go on? YOU are too weak!" The being in front of him stopped suddenly in mid-air and turned to face him. "NO Draco! You are the weak one! You are letting your pride get in the way of what you really want! Only the weak hide behind their social status and pride! You can't let go of you Father's dream long enough to make your own a reality!" He began falling into bottomless hole. Falling, falling, falling...**_

Draco sat straight up in bed. Sweat was poring down his face. His breath was uneven and his eyes whirled around the room searching for Jay-Lee. He soon realized that it had been a dream. 

He wasn't a dragon and he wasn't really chasing Jay-Lee. There was no bottomless hole or anything dangerous near him. What surrounded him was worse--**silence**. Silence except for his mind which was screaming the words Jay-Lee had clearly spoken in his dream. _Only the weak hide behind their social status and pride. _He knew this was true. Every time someone threatened him he turned and reminded them of how 'high up' he was on the 'social ladder'. That wasn't what was confusing him. It was what she had said about his pride. He didn't hide behind his pride when it came to belittling others. 

All at once it was like a light came on. She meant he was hiding from his feelings. He let his pride take over because he didn't want to show weakness. Weakness would shatter his pride. His father's pride for him too. It would throw away any chance of becoming what his father wanted him to become. _You can't let go of your father's dream long enough to make your own a reality. _This dream had stated it all too clearly. He wasn't living his life; he was allowing his father to live it for him. 

~*~

Jay-Lee splashed the cold water from the girl's dorm sink onto her flushed face. The dream she had just had nearly scared the life out of her. The only thing good was what she had said to Draco in it. _"Does he really have feelings that he is hiding from me? I'm so tired of fighting. Just like he said in my dream. 'See you are already getting tired! What makes you think you can go on?'. He's right. I am tired. Why do I think I can keep on going?" _Jay-Lee had never realized how much her "game" played with her own emotions. _"I'll be all right. Shit I've had harder times than this. He has no feelings for me. I saw it in his eyes the other night. He doesn't have feelings for me because he doesn't have feelings at all!" _It occurred to her that if he had no feelings then there was no point in trying to play on them. Shit. She was too tired to think. 

Neither she nor Draco slept that night. They lay awake thinking of the dream that neither of them were aware they had shared together.

~*~

"I'll kill you bitch! Watch what you say to me! What did you just say? NO, fuck you!! I think you need your snobby ass knocked off the 'social ladder' bitch! What? You little pussy you can't even come to my end of the hall to tell me that? That's ok I'll make it easy for you and I'll come down there! You just stand right where you are. I'm on my way!" Jay-Lee took off down the hall like a bull after a red flag. "Get your ass back here I'm not through with you! I swear your ass is MINE! OH you BITCH!" Pansy took off running. Jay-Lee ran after her. When she realized she couldn't find her she took a breath and looked around. Everyone was crammed in one little corridor watching wide-eyed. Luckily there was not a teacher in sight. That was strange because they were usually all over. Then she remembered the staff meeting they were attending. 

"Jay-Lee! I thought you were going to kill her. Why didn't you just use your wand?" Questions were coming from everyone. 

"Screw my wand! I'ma get her with my bare hands! She better watch her back!" Jay-Lee was saying this loud enough for Pansy to hopefully hear. 

Everyone was used to Jay-Lee fighting with Pansy by now. It was the same thing week after week: Pansy would run her mouth, Jay-Lee would snap and take off after her. Pansy would run like hell. 

This time was different though. Jay-Lee had been standing by Hermione talking about the Christmas party that was coming up when Pansy had began yelling at her from the other end of the rather long hall. Jay-Lee ignored her. Then Pansy did it. She insulted Jay-Lee's grandfather. Jay-Lee hadn't even heard the whole thing. She didn't care to hear it either. 

"I still think you should 'kick' her off the 'social ladder' Jay-Lee! Hopefully she'll hit her head on a few of the lower rungs and realize her shit stinks too!" Fred was still fired up and ready to see them fight.

"I'll get her, soon enough. She's so stupid that she forgets we go to the same school. I'll show her what a real fight is and unlike her I back my talk up."

Everyone laughed and then started to clear away. Jay-Lee sighed and straightened her black skirt. It was cut at an angle, which went from above her knee on one side, to mid-thigh on the other. She had a red shirt that was low cut and safety pins up and down the sides. She stared down at her lace up black boots that came just below her knees. _"I would have loved to kick her in the face with these." _Jay-Lee laughed out loud while imagining Pansy getting a big mouthful of her boot. _"That would teach her to shut up." _

~* ~

Draco sat back and laughed as he heard a girl talking about how Jay-Lee almost killed Pansy. Then he half-listened to Pansy as she claimed Jay-Lee wouldn't come to her end of the hall to fight. Draco knew that was a lie. Jay-Lee had a red hot temper. Pansy obviously didn't realize what she had gotten herself into. 


	7. Angelic Realizations

Chapter 7

"Angelic Realizations"

"Wow Jay-Lee! They look so real! Can I touch them?" Hermione gasped as she touched the realistic angel wings that adorned Jay-Lee's back. 

"Does this dress look too simple?" Jay-Lee questioned as she smoothed it with her hands, not looking away from her reflection. It was sleeveless, white, and floor length. It flowed softly down and wasn't to tight or to loose. It reminded her of what Claire Danes had worn in the party scene of "Romeo and Juliet".

"It looks perfect. You want people looking at your wings more than your dress don't you?" Hermione had learned quickly when it came to fashion. Jay-Lee prided herself in knowing she had been the one who taught her. 

"You're right. More emphasis on the wings and less on the dress." 

~*~

When they reached the Christmas ball (another dance for 5th - 7th years) the decorations were once again breathtaking. The many tall Christmas trees that decorated the dining hall glowed warmly. There was "snow" falling from the enchanted ceiling and everything seemed to be adorned with silver, white, and gold.

She took note that Pansy wasn't there and thought it was rather odd. She was always eager to come to events where she could try to beat Jay-Lee's style. Realizing that she must have went home for Christmas, Jay-Lee sighed. _"I hope she did. I am seriously tired of trying to fight her."_

Once again, the few people who stayed for Christmas were starring but she didn't really notice. What she did notice on the other hand was an all too perfect looking Draco. _"God he is so beautiful." _She sat down at one of the tables. 

After becoming tired of watching everyone having an awesome time she began to gaze at the beautiful ceiling which was now cloudy yet bright, with "snow" still falling lightly. 

__

~* ~

Draco silently stood in a corner watching the few people that had stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. He hadn't realized that Jay-Lee had stayed. Laying around his room and thinking were his only pastimes over the last week. He hadn't even went to Hogsmeade. Nothing appealed to him. _"What is wrong with you Draco? Get this together! You don't fall apart, remember?"_

Suddenly his eyes caught something beautiful. She was sitting on at one of the long tables with her legs turned sideways, one hand resting on the table and the other in her lap. The enchanted snow was lightly falling on her hair and her eyes were raised to the bright gray ceiling. _" She is so beautiful. She is wearing wings."_ Forgetting he was Draco Malfoy, forgetting he was the son of Lucious Malfoy, and remembering that he was his own person; he got up and walked to where his angel was sitting.

"Angel." His lips kissed her earlobe as he whispered the simple word. He said more in that one word than he had said in his entire life. _"No! What's wrong with you? You don't go down like this damn it! You're a Malfoy." _He couldn't take it. Nothing was making sense and he had to get away. He began running and he didn't stop until he came to the place he had went so many times to get away from the world.

~*~

Jay-Lee was stunned. She felt numb from the brain down. It was as simple as that. She had no thoughts and no feelings. All she could do was stare blankly.

Suddenly it all came back to her in a huge rush. It was as though a dam had broken and feelings she had never felt before began flooding unstoppably. She watched him run and before she realized it she was running too. She wasn't even sure if she was chasing him or running away from things that she knew she couldn't hide from.

She lost track of which way he was going and soon slowed her pace. Not knowing quite what to do, she decided to go with her first guess of where he might be.

She came to a corridor, which seemed all too familiar. She remembered it as if some one had carved it in her brain. He had left her standing alone, naked, and cold in the very spot she was standing in now. 

__

This doubt is screaming in my face

In this familiar place,

Sheltered and concealed. 

And if this night won't let me rest

Don't let me second guess

What I know to be real.

Put away all I know for tonight

and maybe I just might

Learn to let it go.

Take my security from me

And maybe finally

I won't have to know everything.

I am falling into grace

To the unknown

To where you are and

Faith makes everybody scared

It's the unknown

The don't-know

That keeps me hanging on to you

I got nothing left to defend 

I cannot pretend 

That everything makes sense

But does it really matter now

If I do not know how 

To figure this thing out.

I am falling into grace

To the unknown

To where you are and

Faith makes everybody scared

It's the unknown

The don't-know

That keeps me hanging on to you

I am against myself again

Trying to fit these pieces in 

Walking on a cloud of dust to

Get to you.

"Unknown"-Lifehouse

Not wanting to stay in that particular place, she began to slowly walk down the long hall. She stopped when she came to a door that seemed to be slightly opened. As if she already knew what was inside, she walked in without thinking twice.


	8. Loving Losing

****Ok this Chapter has strong sexual content. You have been warned! Thanks a bunch to those have kept up with this story!****

Chapter 8

"Loving Losing"

"What are you doing here?" Draco's voice seemed cold. He was sitting on a bed that she assumed he had put there. The room was rather plain yet cozy. It was rather small and actually appealing. 

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Draco was letting his arrogant side get the best of him once again.

"Now." Jay-Lee demanded. "Tough shit if you don't like it because I have something to say."

Without warning, she walked up to him, straddled his lap, and kissed him with every emotion she had been terrified to show. 

"Truce. I guess you still win this time. No more fighting though." she whispered when she finally broke the kiss. "I'm so tired of fighting with you. Why don't we just let this happen? We both want it to and I am just so tired of pushing you away."

Draco was beyond shock. No one had ever been that forward with him. "Truce." He murmured as he leaned forward an engulfed her in another fiery kiss. That was all Jay-Lee needed to hear or feel. Soon her white dress became a pool of fabric on the floor. The wings she wore weren't held on with straps or tape. They seemed to be growing right out of her back.

"Are they real?" 

"No. But I had to put a charm on them to keep them from looking fake or coming off. It took me forever but I really like the affect. I can take them off when ever I get ready to."

He began to pouring kisses all over her. In the end the only thing between the two of them were panties and boxers. When those became lost also, Jay-Lee stiffened.

"You're a virgin. I knew from the beginning." Draco brushed a curl out of Jay-Lee's worried face. Giving her a comforting smile.

"You found my flaw." A tear rolled down Jay-Lee's cheek as she looked away.

"It's not a flaw Jay-Lee. It's beautiful. If you want to stop we will." Draco was surprised at his kindness. He leaned his head down to her ear. "I haven't been with anyone either."

Jay-Lee looked shocked. _"How is that possible?"_ she thought. _"There is no freaking way! When we were in the shower, the hallway, the -the- hell no! I mean hell yes!"_ She realized that she wasn't the only one that could pull off such stunts without having any sexual experience. Before now she had been holding back. Partially because she didn't want anything that Pansy had gotten to first. Secondly because she wanted to experience something so special with a person who was as inexperienced as she. She wanted them to learn together. This was it. All doubt and fear had vanished. Leaving her with a content smile. 

He didn't need words; her face said it all. 

It was perfect. The wings were still there and as he gazed at her he couldn't help thinking of how truly heavenly she really was. 

Suddenly, Jay-Lee rolled him over and pinned him to the bed between her legs. Her eyes never left his as their bodies merged. 

Jay-Lee was swept away. Nothing had ever felt so perfect. As their movements became synchronized she felt as though they were made for each other. Almost simultaneously the felt as though they had plunged over the side of a cliff and were falling worriless. They felt free. 

She leaned over and kissed his forehead before climbing off of him and resting at his side. He moved closer to her, giving a satisfied smile. He laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She laced her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. She had lost and realized she was loving every minute of it.

__

I am hanging on every word you say

And even if you don't want to speak tonight

That's alright, alright with me

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit 

Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing

Is where I want to be.

~*~

As they lay tangled in each other's arms neither knew what to say. Had she just meant she wanted to sleep with him or had she wanted more? Did he enjoy this as much as she did? They both were dying to speak. Just when Jay-Lee was about to let him know they should be getting back he hugged her tighter. "My angel." He whispered. 

__

"Did he just call me his angel?" Jay-Lee held the tears back and kissed his forehead. "We better be getting back Draco. People are going to start running their mouths."

He knew she meant Pansy. "She went home for Christmas."

Jay-Lee sighed with relief an then said "Still, other's will talk and we could get in so much trouble."

Hesitantly he stumbled out of the bed. They got dressed and slowly made their way back to the dining hall together. They felt completely perfect and nothing could ruin that.


	9. What Goes Around Comes Around, and Back ...

Chapter 9

"What Goes Around Comes Around, and Back Again"

"Pansy! For the LAST time you idiotic bitch! SHUT THE HELL UP!!" The Christmas holidays had ended all too soon. Pansy had returned with some sort of energy boost. This time it had all started outside of Gryffindor tower and Jay-Lee didn't care who saw this one.

"Jay-Lee, go to hell! And give your Pop's a kiss for me. Tell him I enjoyed last night very much. You know, for an old guy, he's a pretty good lay. Almost as good as Draco!"

"You stupid lying bitch! You are dead! I am going to kill your ass! And you wouldn't know how good Draco is dumb-ass! You haven't gotten that lucky!" With this Jay-Lee reached out before Pansy could run. She brought her fist, full force, across Pansy's right cheek. She didn't remember much after that; just swinging at the girl she was straddling and making sure she hit her in the face with every blow. She did remember one other thing clearly though that was screaming at her while she was being pulled off of her. 

"What now bitch huh? What now? Next time you'll shut you fuckin' mouth."

~*~

"Now, now Minerva, you know Pansy got everything she deserved. She has been provoking Miss Carter since day one." Dumbledore sat beside Professor McGonagall as they contemplated on the nights surprising events. 

"I know." she sighed. "What are we going to do with Heaven-Lee?"

"I am not doing anything. She was provoked. As far as Pansy's parents go though, I'm not sure." Dumbledore didn't looked too worried in this matter. Pansy's parents were pretty much like their daughter, all talk.

"Miss Carter," Dumbledore called to a rather disheveled looking Jay-Lee. "Would you mind having a word with us?"

Jay-Lee sighed and walked into the room rather slowly. "I'm so sorry Professor-I-She- my grandfather- didn't mean to-" Jay-Lee couldn't find the right words.

"Miss Carter, please do calm down. I am well aware of Pansy's rude comment and I dare say I don't blame you in the slightest. There fore, with the promise that you will come to one of us next time, you are free to go."

Jay-Lee looked at them with a stunned expression. "Thank you so much Professor! You have my word. I promise." She gave a smile before running all the way to Gryffindor tower.

~*~

"Wow Jay-Lee! You didn't even get in trouble? You laid her out cold. Do you even remember it?" Fred and George were racing with questions when she came through the door. Jay-Lee looked at them with a tired expression.

"Did I beat her brains in?"

"Pretty much." Fred grinned.

"That's all the information I need. Now I'm off to bed. Shit, did she even get a hit in?"

"Nope. As soon as you drew back one fist the other was on her face." George seemed to be recalling the event. "You fight like a guy. Remind me to stay on your good side!" Jay-Lee laughed sleepily. 

As soon as she crawled into her bed her head hit her pillow and she was asleep almost instantly.

~*~

Pansy woke up in her room. Why wasn't she in the hospital wing? She walked over to her mirror. The only thing that had been taken from her face by the school's nurse was the swelling from her eyes so that she could see. She cried at the sight of all the bruises. For once she realized that her social status hadn't saved her. She ran from her room and out into the school, tears half blinding her. 

"Whoa, slow down Pansy." She heard Draco's cold voice and realized he was to close to run from. He looked down at her face with the many bruises she had earned. 

"What are you doing awake this late?" Pansy questioned him as though he had no right. 

"I was about to go for a walk."

"She wouldn't stop hitting me. She just kept on and on! I couldn't even get away. She even kicked me." Pansy began to cry which hurt, in turn causing her to cry even more. 

~*~

Jay-Lee woke up and realized it must be around four in the morning. She glanced down and realized she was in her baby blue pajama pants with "princess" written in glittery writing all over them. She was also wearing her white cotton spaghetti strapped shirt that Also had "princess" written on the front in large glittery letters. _"I don't remember putting this on. 'Mione must have done it. Shit she has been noticing that I've been sleeping in my clothes lately. Must have finally gotten on her nerves." _

Unable to go back to sleep, she decided to go for a walk by the lake to clear her head. 

__

"I want to see that bitches face now. I gave her fair warning so many times. You'd thing the idiot would have got the message the first time." Jay-Lee was deep in thought when she heard voices up ahead.

~*~

"Did you sleep with her?" Pansy's voice was muffled by her tears.

"What makes you think that?" Draco wondered what Jay-Lee had said. He hadn't seen the fight since he had been in the Slytherin common room finishing some Potions homework.

"Well, she said I hadn't gotten that lucky. It was like she was saying that she had."

"No. I haven't touched the girl. Why would I? She probably would be lousy anyway. I wouldn't waist my time on her. Even for a second." Draco's words cut through Jay-Lee's heart like the dullest knife causing the sharpest pain. She would have been willing to go through what Pansy felt a million times rather than the pain she was witnessing in her heart caused by a few empty words. She peeked around the corner just as Draco wiped Pansy's tears gently causing Pansy to lean up and kiss him. _"NO! Please NO! I'm in love with you! NO!" _Her heart screamed out in agony.

Unable to stand there any longer, she began to run. When she reached her dorm she woke Hermione and began to explain but she couldn't speak. All she could do was cry. Hermione hugged her tightly while rocking back and forth. "Shhhhh, calm down, calm down. Shhhh it's ok shhhh." She was trying her best to comfort her friend who seemed to been in a great deal of pain.

Jay-Lee finally sighed and took a few shaky breaths. " I-I decided to go for a walk, and I heard Pansy ask Draco if he had slept with me-" She cut her own words of as she realized she hadn't told Hermione of her experience with Draco. "Ok, *sniff* a few weeks ago I was alone in a room with Draco. We sort of made love after we found out we were both virgins. Well he already knew I was one *sniff* but anyway. He acted like it meant so much to him. It was everything to me. But just a while ago *sniff* I heard him tell Pansy that he would never be with me because I would probably be lousy." With this she began to cry uncontrollably once again. 

"I'm *sob* in *sob* love with him." Hermione leaned back to look at Jay-Lee.

"Honey I told you to never EVER trust a Slytherin. Especially Draco Malfoy." Jay-Lee couldn't take this. She couldn't stand what Hermione had just said. She didn't know Draco like Jay-Lee did. 

"I'm out of here." Jay-Lee ran out of Gryffindor tower but didn't stop. She was still running as she neared the lake. It looked icy and lonely. Surprisingly it wasn't cold enough for snow at this time of year. However it was lightly raining. This caused her to shudder but she began to ignore it. Sitting beside the lake she began to cry. It sounded as though someone was murdering her. That's exactly how she felt. Never in her entire life had she let anyone take control of her emotions. She had always been the strong one. Now her she was. Beside a freezing cold lake, her heart feeling just as icy, falling to pieces.


	10. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 10

"Rude Awakenings"

Jay-Lee had caught Draco's eye as she ran away. He pulled back from Pansy. Something inside him felt horrible. Pansy's kisses felt all wrong. "You know Pansy, now that I am standing her with you," she waited for him to confess some kind of love to her. " I do recall making BEAUTIFUL love to Jay-Lee." Pansy took a step back in shock. This was not the love she had expected him to confess. "It was actually amazing. I have never felt something that great. I remembered how perfect it was because I just realized that I am not worried about what anyone thinks anymore. ESPECIALLY not you." 

"Draco, have you gone crazy? She is from America. She is trash, remember?" 

"No Pansy, she's not trash. If _anyone_ is trash it's you." Draco turned and walked away. Pansy stood in shock unable to say anything.

~*~ 

"I told her the truth. I told her what happened. I told her I wasn't worried about what anyone thinks. I don't care, I will let the whole school know about my feelings tomorrow." Draco had found Jay-Lee sobbing into her knees at the lake's edge. He was several feet away as he spoke. It cut him deeply to see how much he had hurt someone he loved so much.

Without turning around Jay-Lee hissed, "I guess you saw me standing there. I hate you! I fuckin' HATE you! What the hell did I do to you? I told you that you hide behind you social status and pride. Well I'm just as well off as you and it's ok for you to care for me. I FUCKIN' HATE YOU DRACO!" She jumped up and charged straight for him. Colliding with his solid strong chest she began to punch it while he stood there taking every bit of what he knew he deserved.

"Jay, um you never told me I hid behind my social status and pride except in this dream-"

"Yes I did, I told you...in my dream. You had it too?" Draco nodded slowly, looking very shocked.

She leaned her forehead against him and began crying uncontrollably once again. She knew in her heart that he hadn't lied when he said he would tell the whole school how he felt. It seemed like bull shit but somehow she just knew. 

"I hate you, I fuckin', I just hate you so much right now." This was all she could say. The rain began to fall harshly as Draco took her into his arms. 

~•*•~

Dumbledore stood gazing out his office window. He had been watching the couple for the past months. He knew when they had first met, he had noticed Jay-Lee entering the boy's showers, and every time they had been together he was aware of it. Even when they had lost their virginity to each other he had known. The expression "If walls could talk", was all too true in the school .He had asked them about the two teens many of times. "Forgive him Jay-Lee." Dumbledore mumbled. "He needs you to. We all need you to."


	11. Let Me Lead You

Chapter 11

"Let Me Lead You"

The very next morning Jay-Lee fell out of bed and clumsily dressed. Her face mirrored how tired she was. No sleep had come to her the last two hours after she had returned to her bed. 

"Screw this I feel horrible." she muttered as she contemplated on staying in her room all day.

"Uh Jay-Lee," Hermione's voice seemed a little reluctant. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for last night. If you really love him then I have no problem with it. Maybe you know something everyone doesn't."

"I do." Jay-Lee gave Hermione a sad smile. "I know exactly how terrible he really is. I don't think ANYONE truly knows that." This wasn't all truth and she knew that.

Hermione gave Jay-Lee an awkward look. "Ok." 

~*~

Hermione had talked Jay-Lee into attending classes for the day. As they entered the Great Hall Jay-Lee made it obvious that she was trying to hide from Draco's gaze. She hadn't been successful, for his eyes were now plastered to her. 

"Creep." she whispered when she noticed him looking. 

The entire meal she avoided him and surprisingly the rest of the day. As much as she hated to admit it, she kind of missed seeing him.

~*~

When she returned to the Great Hall for dinner, mostly everyone was already seated. She took her place beside Hermione while noticing that Draco was the one avoiding her looks now. Pansy meanwhile seemed to be trying with all her power to kill Jay-Lee with her stare. Jay-Lee just glared back. 

She noticed Pansy turn to speak to Draco. He seemed to be getting angry. "I DO LOVE HER!" The entire room fell silent. Draco looked around, not the least bit embarrassed. He stood up and attached his gaze to Jay-Lee's.

"I love you Heaven-Lee Jade Carter, I really really love you." He faced a now awestruck student body. This couldn't be the Draco they knew. The calm and collected Draco who never let things get out of his control.

__

"Sit down!" Jay-Lee kept mouthing to him. He seemed to be ignoring this as he began to speak.

"EVERYBODY, LISTEN! I LOVE JAY-LEE. OK? I DO. I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS EITHER. SHE HAS DONE SO MUCH FOR ME AND PUT UP WITH SO MUCH FROM ME. I DON'T SEE HOW SHE DOES IT BUT I LOVE HER FOR IT."

Turning back to Jay-Lee he had a look of pure sorrow and regret on his face. "I'm so sorry Jay. Please forgive me." He gave her a pleading stare.

__

"Ah shit, what the hell! How can I NOT forgive him after that?" Jay-Lee playfully glared at him as she left her seat to walk to where he was standing. As soon as she was face-to-face with him she smiled. 

"I should kick your ass right here and now Draco Malfoy."

"I told you I was sorr-" He was silenced suddenly as Jay-Lee flung her arms around him, consuming him in a passionate kiss. 

Professor McGonagall attempted standing but was stopped when Dumbledore realized she was going to make them stop. "Minerva. Leave them be. Don't you realize that Miss Carter has done? Lucious Malfoy would surely turn Draco into something as ghastly as himself-a Death Eater. Draco doesn't need to be put through that nor does anyone need him to become one. We both know he would be among the most powerful. Amazingly I have found that Miss Carter has brought out some remarkable changes in Mister Malfoy. He is in love, Minerva, he can no longer become what his father wishes for him to be." Professor McGonagall seemed to be shocked. What the head master said was true though. She reseated herself and watched as the couple consumed each other as though they survived on kisses. Air, on the other hand, didn't seem to be a necessity for living at this time. 

Jay-Lee finally pulled away from Draco and grinned. "Next time I really will kick your ass."

Draco laughed loudly as he grabbed the angel he couldn't seem to get enough of and swept her into another heart felt kiss. They were oblivious to everything except each other. 

Jay-Lee felt the rush of feelings once again. She felt out of control. That scared her. She pulled away suddenly from Draco's grasp and began to run. She heard him yelling for her to wait but she didn't stop until she was once again at the lake's edge. She began to cry.

"Jay-Lee! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Draco sounded sincere if that was even possible.

"Nothing's wrong," She spoke between sobs. "Everything is right." Draco was now giving her a very confused look. "It's just that I feel like I'm in a huge dark room and I'm walking around blindly. I have no idea where I'm going or what I will have to face. I feel like I have no control. I just don't have a clue where I'm going!" She began to cry harder as Draco hugged her tightly.

"Let me lead you." He whispered. 

Jay-Lee took one look at him and realized he meant it. For the first time since she had met him she felt she could trust him.

"I love you, Draco." He kissed her forehead and sighed contently. He felt as though Voldemort himself couldn't break them apart. 

They walked hand in hand back to the castle. The angel and the dragon. 

__

Find me here,

Speak to me.

I want to feel you,

I need to hear you.

You are the light,

That is leading me,

To the place where,

I find peace, again.

You are the strength,

That keeps me walking.

You are the hope,

That keeps me trusting.

You are the life to my soul.

You are my purpose,

You are everything.

And how can I

Stand here with you

and not be move by you?

Would you tell me

How could it be

Any better than this?

You calm the storms.

You give me rest.

You hold me in your hands,

You won't let me fall.

You still my heart,

And you take my breath away.

Would you take me in,

Would you take me deeper now.

And how can I

Stand here with you

and not be move by you?

Would you tell me

How could it be

Any better than this?

'Cause you're all I want,

you are all I need,

You are everything,

Everything.

And how can I

Stand here with you

And not be move by you?

Would you tell me

How could it be

Any better than this?

"Everything"- Lifehouse

__

*****If it sucked let me know. But PLEASE don't be rude. This was my first story after all. Thanks!*****

__


End file.
